Katina
Katina, or Katarina (カタリナ) in Japan, is a semi-arid world of the Lylat System, home to a garrison of Cornerian Army fighter squadrons and serving as the Army's front line defense post. Despite containing far less water than Corneria, Katina shares a similar climate and environment to its sister planet. It also has a large amount of vegetation, although the plants vary widely from those found on Corneria, some even resembling giant mushrooms, and during the day the sky has a green hue. The planet came under full scale attack by Andross during the Lylat Wars, but had recovered by the time of the Aparoid invasion, with outposts being built all over the planet and the planned immigration having started to take place. 'Overview' Unlike the majority of planets in the Lylat System, Katina is covered by more land than water. Despite this, several small inland seas can be found on the planet, covering around 8% of the surface. Some of these seas are large and contain islands big enough to house naval forces. Around these seas are large areas of grasslands and savannas. In recent years of the Star Fox ''universe several cities have sprung up around the military outposts in these prairies, but as of ''Star Fox: Assault they still remain comparatively small to the cities found on other planets. As water resources become scarcer further inland, the planet's climate becomes markedly more arid. In the desert regions where green plants fail to grow, large fungi-like organisms are the most common form of life. In the vast regions furthest inland are large wastelands devoid of any kind plant life. Although several highlands, hills, and large plateaus dot the surface, there appear to be little to no mountain ranges on the planet. From space, the planet appears to have a rusty brown appearance. A small set of planetary rings can be seen from the surface in Star Fox: Assault, but these have yet to be seen in any other game. It is unconfirmed whether Katina has any moons. Katina was currently under the process of forming a permanent colony on its surface during the invasion of the Lylat System by Andross, which put a temporary hold on those plans for a while. Katina is one of the most heavily militarized planets in the Lylat System. Numerous outposts housing legions of fighter squadrons and ground forces can be found almost anywhere on the planet. Among them are the the famous Bulldog and Husky Squadrons, led by Bill Grey. ''Planetary Compendium :“''Although Katina has less water than Corneria, the climate and environment are quite similar. The planet was originally intended to be a primary colony for Corneria, but Andross's attack has halted immigration. The beleaguered Cornerian Defense Force is now nearly exhausted from holding back wave after wave of enemy fighters.” :—Star Fox 64.com :“''The invasion of Katina is a textbook example of a Venom assault. The first enemy objective is to establish air superiority . Since Andross's Invader IIs are inferior to Cornerian fighters, the enemy will overwhelm the defenders with huge numbers. As Saucerer flies over primary targets, air defence units are lured into meeting the first wave of Invader IIs. A larger wave of enemy fighters then swarms out of Saucerer and eliminates the preoccupied defenders. With the skies clear, Saucerer deploys its Core Weapon and commences with the second objective: the complete annihilation of hapless ground units. At the end of the battle, shock troops are dropped to enslave any survivors.” :—Lylat Datalink; '''Anatomy of an invasion', pg 68 'History' ''Lylat Wars During the Lylat Wars the planet came under intense attack by the Venomian Army. The Star Fox team came to its aid and led the counter-charge against the Invader II Fighters swarming above the CA's military base. Fox McCloud and his team succeeded in relieving the beleaguered squadrons. Attempts to confuse Star Fox by painting the Invader IIs the same colors as the Cornerian Fighters proved fruitless as the Arwings' advanced Targeting Computers were able to tell friend from foe, and the first wave of fighters was destroyed. When the main assault craft Saucerer arrived, it released hundreds of fighters in a final attempt to overwhelm the defenders and began charging its Core Weapon. Despite overwhelming numbers, Fox McCloud was able to plow through the swarms of enemy craft and target the exposed energy generator, destroying the mothership and ending the main invasion of Katina. Aparoid Invasion During the Aparoid Invasion, the planet's Outpost Base was one of the targets of the Aparoids. A distress signal was recieved and Fox went down to investigate, while Falco, Slippy, and Krystal covered him from the air in Arwings. Fox was able to destroy many of the Aparoids around the base with the help of a Landmaster. Afterwards, Aparoid Hatchers were dropped in order to make reinforcements for the current Aparoids, but Fox was able to destroy those. As a final attempt to defeat the Star Fox Team, a giant, spider-like Aparoid was warped in. Fox attempted to grab the Core Memory that it had in its possession, but Pigma Dengar came and stole it, at the same time revealing that he sent the distress signal. In the ending of the game, it is revealed that many of the occupied outposts suffered damage, but that the remaining citizens survived largely unscathed and the Army was able to defend a good deal of the outposts. Due to the aftermath of the invasion, however, the top priorities were to get supplies to rebuild the outposts as well as to preserve public safety. Its Destruction Level was a B-, and the Aparoids were expunged. Anglar Blitz While Fox was absent from the scenes, Falco and Slippy intercepted an S.O.S from Bill Grey as the Anglar Empire launched forces to conquer Katina, causing the Great Fox II to set course for the planet. In the aftermath, Bill informs Falco and Slippy that there is a new, cold pilot serving in the Cornerian Army, revealed to be Krystal. Bill is unsure of the whole story but this is due to Fox making her leave the Star Fox Team to protect her from constant danger. 'In the games' Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 3. Katina: Frontline Base; Reunion In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Katina can be approached from Sector Y by choice, but not earning 100 Hit points will lead directly to Katina. At the Meteo Asteroid Field, flying through the seven Warp Gates and piloting through the Warp Zone will allow a choice of route between Katina and Fichina. Completing the mission on Katina by destroying Saucerer before it ignites its weapon will allow a choice between Solar and Sector X, but if Saucerer destroys the base then the route will direct to Sector X only. Either way, Bill Grey will track the Star Fox Team to their destination and return the favour by helping him and his units out. ''Mission Briefing :“''Katina is one of Corneria's front line defense posts, and it's being overrun by Andross's fighters. A distress call was received from Fox McCloud's academy classmates, Bill Gray, who is in command of Husky Squadron. Apparently there are hundreds of fighters swarming over the base! Bill has also informed Cornerian Command that an enemy mother ship has been detected on its way to the planet. Husky Squadron will need the Star Fox Team's help to deal with this gigantic threat. Bill will brief you more fully on the gargantuan mother ship when you get there, so listen to him carefully! Intelligence -''' When Bill says "The Hatches are open!" that's your cue to attack the hatches on the underside of the mother ship. Destroy the mother ship to continue on to Solar.”'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips Medal Score: 150 hits :“''Try to shoot down as many enemy ships as you can before the mother ship arrives. Although you won't get points for them, shooting down ships from the Bulldog squadron won't affect your chances of getting a medal. When the mother ship arrives, destroy the hatches but leave the core until the last possible second. Spend as much time as you can destroying enemy fighters. Lock on to enemy targets as much as possible because you can get bonus hits that way. Even though it seems like there are many targets here, this can be a difficult mission to earn a medal in.” :—Star Fox 64.com '''Star Fox: Assault ''Mission 2. Katina; Frontier Base Battle In ''Star Fox: Assault, Katina serves as the second mission in the story mode. First the player must destroy the Aparoids in their path and take down the two Aparoid Dragoons on radar. After destroying the targets, the Landmaster will be available for use against more Dragoons. After eliminating the Dragoon targets, Aparoid Hatchers will fly onto the field and beome the next targeting priorities. After taking down the Hatchers, the force leader will act as the stage boss. Location data Battle condition Visual data indicates Aparoids have seized control of the Cornerian base on Katina. The base is heavily armored and serves as a staging area for the Cornerian Fleet. Team Star Fox has engaged the enemy. No other data is available. Aparoids: Insectoid species. Homeworld: Unknown. Tactical data Flags Special flags are hidden in each story-mode mission. Though not power-ups, you'll unlock a major vs. mode weapon if you find them all. Medals Medals are awarded for excellence in combat and ensuring the survival of Slippy, Falco, and Krystal. Vehicle file Name: Landmaster Tank Description: The Landmaster is the workhorse of Cornerian Ground Forces Weapons: Laser turret ''Star Fox Command Falco to the Fore! While on planet Katina, Falco manages to locate R.O.B. and decides to take on the invading Anglar forces by himself. Nevertheless, he receives back-up from Bill Grey, and together the two of them crush the invaders. After the mission, Falco spends some time to commemorate his victory, but is interrupted by R.O.B., who says that he has intercepted a Star Wolf transmission which reveals that Krystal has become a part of Star Wolf, and that they intend on attacking the Anglar base. Falco decides to follow them through the asteroids (Falco's Decision). Krystal Upon Fox's arrival to Katina, he sends a message to Krystal telling her that he is coming to help, to which Krystal's response is harsh. It is then revealed that Krystal has joined up with Star Wolf. Nevertheless, Fox decides to assist them anyway. After the disposal of Anglar forces on Katina, Krystal inquires how Fox intends on going into the acidic Venom Sea. It becomes apparent that Fox has no idea, and that he went looking for Krystal for help. He apologizes profusely to Krystal despite Leon mocking him. Although Panther tells her to leave him alone, Krystal has the choice to go with Fox (The Worm, Titania) or not (Star Wolf Returns!, Venom). Hold Firm, Katina Falco and Slippy arrive on Katina as it comes under attack. They receive a message from Bill Grey, asking for their assistance. Together, they defeat the Anglar attackers. After the fighting, Bill tells Falco and Slippy that Krystal has changed drastically after her break-up with Fox, and that she started dating Panther (implied). R.O.B. then receives a transmission from Fox telling them to meet up with him on Titania (The Worm). Trivia *The Katina level in ''Star Fox 64 is a reference to the climax scene from Independence Day. (In fact, the character of Bill Grey is most likely a reference to USMC Gen. William Grey, a key character in the movie.) In Star Fox: Assault, it is very reminiscent of the Whiskey Outpost scene in Starship Troopers. *It is strange that mushrooms grow on Katina, since fungi generally grow in cool, damp, dark environments. Katina is the exact opposite; hot, dry, and bright. *Katina can be thought of as the "Mars" of Lylat. *In Star Fox 64, if the player succeeds in destroying the mothership's core WITHOUT shooting/destroying a Cornerian ship, instead of Bill saying "Take care, Fox" with Fox replying "You too....Bill", Bill will say "I'm glad we're on the same team, Fox" and Fox will reply "You owe me one." *In Star Fox 64, for every Cornerian ship shot down, there will be one less Cornerian ship flying behind you when you finish the level. *In Star Fox 64, aside from Fox, the only Star Fox team member who may accidentially shoot down a friendly aircraft is Peppy Hare. *In Star Fox Assault, when Fox is trapped inside the base, he declares "It's a trap!". This may be a reference to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Admiral Ackbar says the same line during the films climatic battle. Category:Lylat System Category:Planets